The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator systems and, more particularly, to building settling detection in elevator systems.
Building settling may have impacts on elevator systems. For example, during construction, an elevator guide rail (which fixedly connects to the building) should be selected to support the weight of the elevator system and also support increased forces over time due to building settling. Accordingly, the guide rails must be robust to support the forces of both an operating elevator system and a building settling over time.